Qui ne part pas reste
by Letho Black
Summary: One-Shot au titre vraiment nul, l'auteur assume. Gabi est partie. Antonio va partir et Ricardo reste.


One-shot qui a été écrit il y a un an environ, publié parce que c'est triste de voir si peu de fanfic en français sur Sunset Beach dans ce site.

--

C'était dur de finir ses bagages. Certes, il avait peu d'affaires mais cela n'était pas le blocage. Il quittait Sunset Beach, et certainement définitivement.

Antonio avait déjà pensé ça la première fois qu'il quittait Sunset Beach pour Rosario. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Certes, aujourd'hui, sa sœur n'était plus morte mais ce qu'il avait fait à son frère et ce que ce dernier lui avait fait l'empêcher de rester ou revenir.

Antonio avait encore mal au cœur de la peine qu'il avait faite à Ricardo, son propre frère à cause de Gabi. Et il était prêtre ! Il ne se souvenait plus comment il était tombé amoureux de cette femme : pendant le temps où il faisait ces (si bons) rêves ou après ? Ou même avant ?

En fait, c'était ça. Antonio quittait Sunset Beach pour ne plus voir le souvenir de Gabi à chaque coin de rue. Et s'il ne quittait pas la Mission, elle était dans son cœur et son esprit. Elle était partout. Pourtant, elle était partie.

Antonio avait plusieurs penchants en fermant sa valise. Quitter Sunset Beach pour ne plus y revenir, pour oublier ou quitter Sunset Beach pour LA retrouver. Après tout, il avait la permission de choisir.

Parce qu'en réalité, dans le dos de tous, Antonio avait agi. Il avait quitté l'église. Ce qu'il avait fait à Gabi ou à son frère et ce que ce dernier lui avait fait l'empêchait désormais de rester à prêcher la bonne parole. Antonio croyait qu'il n'avait plus assez de bonté pour cela. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses proches après l'avoir fait.

Maria, sa sœur, avait été la première réagir. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et l'avait gentiment grondé, en lui demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas prévenu plus tôt.

Carmen, sa mère, l'avait serré dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Ricardo n'avait pas réagi, ou plutôt il était resté les bras croisés, fixant son cadet, exactement comme à cet instant.

Ricardo regardait son petit frère faire ses valises. Il avait pris la peine de se déplacer pour le voir une dernière fois.

Ricardo avait eu envie de prendre Antonio dans ses bras et de le supplier de rester. Gabi était partie alors Antonio pouvait bien rester, non ? Il l'avait perdue et maintenant, il allait perdre son frère. En même temps, Ricardo ne faisait pas grand-chose pour le contraire.

Antonio allait partir. Il bouclait ses affaires, et posa un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

L'ex-inspecteur décroisa ses bras et donna une petite tape dans le dos de son frère, en guise de salut mais pas un mot. Pourtant, les deux frères se sourirent une dernière fois.

Ils sortirent de la Mission et le soleil tombait sur la ville. Bientôt, l'astre brûlant plongerait dans l'océan.

Antonio se dirigea vers sa voiture sous l'œil attentif de Ricardo, tel un _poor lonesome cow-boy former priest_. C'était juste une impression donnée par le soleil couché car Ricardo savait bien qu'au fond Antonio ne resterait pas longtemps seul. En fait, il imaginait très bien Antonio avec Gabi parce que peu importe où Antonio irait, il retrouverait Gabi.

D'une certaine façon, c'était étrange de penser cela mais Ricardo ne ressentait plus la moindre étincelle de jalousie, d'humiliation. Il savait très bien qu'il avait exagéré. Son licenciement le prouvait. Et puis, Ricardo savait aussi très bien maintenant que les liens, les sentiments qu'éprouvaient Antonio et Gabi étaient bien plus différents que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Le bruit de moteur interrompit les rêveries de l'aîné Torres. Antonio lui fit un dernier salut de la main, accompagné d'un sourire et il partit.  
Ricardo rentra chez lui. Gabi était partie. Antonio venait de partir. Qu'allait-il faire désormais ?

Son regard balaya son studio et s'arrêta sur le meuble de la télévision. Il ouvrit les portes du meuble à la recherche d'une cassette d'un bon film et d'un geste maladroit, il fit tomber une pile de cassettes.

Ricardo jura, bien évidemment, mais il cessa vite, en voyant une grande enveloppe qui avait été cachée par les cassettes. Il s'en saisit, curieux de ne pas s'en souvenir. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas fermée et en sortit une collection de photos. C'étaient les photographies de ses anciennes petites-amies. Il avait promis à Paula de s'en débarrasser mais les avait soigneusement cachées tant qu'elle était à Sunset Beach.

Ricardo regarda les photographies.

Intéressant.


End file.
